The Number 1 Fallen Queen
by 3headed-dragon
Summary: Rias isn't the only one with a queen who is part Fallen Angel, but this one is at peace with what he is and is determined to make his dreams come true. Those dreams are to make his king's dream a reality, have a large family, and fight strong opponents on his way to the #1 spot! He will go beyond infinity, dominate the dream, and 666 will fear his name! Now lets get started!
1. Coming to School and Discussion

Hello everyone it is the 3headed-dragon bringing you yet another new story. This time we're going to the world of High School DXD which fits my writing style perfectly since all my stories so far have been harems and High School DXD is all about harems. This will follow canon a bit but not completely as my OC will shake things up greatly and Sona's Peerage will have a complete overhaul except for Tsubaki who will be her bishop. Will have characters from other anime. I also want to make it clear that this story is centered around my OC but Issei and the rest of Rias's peerage will still be important to the story.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in anger or surprise

" **Hello** " = sacred gear talking

[Hello] = talking on phone.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School DXD or anything you may recognize. My OC is mine though

The #1 Fallen Queen

Chapter 1: Coming to School and Discussions

The sound of metal clashing against metal rang through the air as two blurs fought against each other in the air one blur being white while the other was black with a violet outline. The fighting was intense since each clash between the blurs caused a shock-wave; if anyone were to see this and feel the amount of blood lust in the air they would swear two mortal enemies were fighting The blurs became clear when they came to a deadlock and showed two people fighting with swords. The first figure was a young man of about seventeen years old standing at 5'9 with dark brown skin, deep violet eyes, shoulder length black hair with chin length violet bangs framing his face, and keeping him in the air were three black feather wings on the right side of his back and three bat like wings on the left side. For clothes he wore black combat boots, black jeans with a violet dragon going up the left leg and being held up by a black belt with a silver dragon buckle, a sleeveless violet muscle shirt that did nothing to hide his six pack abs, shoulder length black fingerless gloves, and silver studs in his ears. This young man's name is Hideyoshi (He-Day-Yoshi) Umbra and he's part fallen angel and part devil. He also works for the Fallen Angel Faction and the Devil Faction as a way to make peace though not many people knew that.

The person across from him is a young woman of about the same age standing at 5'7, shoulder length silver hair, fair skin, gray eyes, a voluptuous body with DD-cup breasts, and on her back were eight bat like wings. She wore black combat boots, black jeans, and a tight green V-neck top that strained against her breasts. This young woman's name is Valerie Lucifer, she's half devil and half human though she is also a descendant of the original Lucifer. Valerie Also worked for the Fallen Angel Faction often doing missions with Hideyoshi.

"Why don't you just give up Hideyoshi, you've never beaten me before and that's not going to change now." said Valerie.

"That may be true but I have tied with you before and besides you know it's not in me to back down; now let's take this up a notch!" said Hideyoshi as he kicked her away from him and gathered his magic. Valerie righted herself and then gathered her magic as well. Suddenly from Valerie's back came a pair of large white dragon wings with eight blue energy feathers.

"Divine Dividing!" said Valerie.

Hideyoshi clapped his hands together but before he could pull them apart they heard an alarm go off signaling that it was time to stop their spar. "God damn it, I guess we'll have to finish this later Val, I need to shower than get to school." said Hideyoshi as they both landed on the ground and Valerie deactivated her sacred gear.

"School, so your king has finally decided to show you off?" asked Valerie.

"I guess so since she called me last night and told me to be at Kuoh Academy by 8 o'clock. Well I'll catch you later Val and next time we fight let's start at full power, that way I can beat you at your very best from the start." said Hideyoshi as he walked off.

"Very well Hide (He-Day) until next time." said Valerie as she watched him walk away. " _He's grown stronger since our last spar, I wonder if my rival will be as strong as my precious Hideyoshi_." Valerie thought to herself. It was well known throughout the Fallen Angel Faction that both Valerie and Hideyoshi were battle crazy with them always wanting to get stronger and fight strong opponents.

It didn't take long for Hideyoshi to shower and then be on his way to school while wearing the standard Kuoh Academy uniform for boys thought he kept the jacket open, replaced the dress shirt with a deep violet T-shirt, and replaced the shoes with black and Violet sneakers. Walking towards the gate of the school he noticed that there were some students already there, mostly girls with a few boys who were just staring at the girls. When Hideyoshi walked into the courtyard the girls instantly noticed him.

"Hey who is that?"

"I don't know but he sure is handsome."

"That uniform isn't doing anything to hide his body at all, Mama likes!"

"You think he has a girlfriend?"

"If he doesn't I'll be his girlfriend and do all kind of things to his body."

Hideyoshi shivered a little at all the things the girls were saying. It wasn't like he didn't like it, he was part fallen and part devil so he had a great amount of lust in him. It sometimes becomes a problem for him but over the years he's learned to control it.

"Oh my god it's another pretty boy! Why won't you guys die!?"

"He's gonna try to take all the girls!"

"How dare that bastard try to out cool us and I haven't even seen him before!"

"Go to Hell you handsome bastard, you go to Hell and you die!"

Hideyoshi couldn't help but smirk at what the boys were saying; he just loved getting under men's skin it was just something about their irritation that made him laugh. He stopped his amusement however and started to sense the energy signatures around the school, he easily found his king and his fellow peerage members. After finding them he found some other signatures but they each had something a little different about them.

" _Hmmm, so this is the peerage my king's rival has built so far; one of them is a youkai or at least was, another has been tampered with somehow, and the final one seems to be like me_." Hideyoshi thought to himself. He soon stopped walking though when he felt someone's glare on his back; he sensed that it came from the one with fallen blood in their veins. " _My king did tell me that one of her rival's peerage hated Fallen Angels with a passion, I wonder why though_." Hideyoshi thought to himself before he continued walking. Since Hideyoshi already knew what class he was supposed to be in he decided to look around for a bit, maybe even find one of his fellow peerage members.

Later it was time for classes to start and Hideyoshi was waiting outside the door for the teacher to introduce him to the class. "Alright class I would like to introduce you to a new student joining our class, you may come in now." said the teacher before Hideyoshi walked into the classroom. As he stood in front of the class he noticed two girls, one had long red hair with green eyes and a large rack but she was giving him a suspicious look while the other one had long black hair done in a ponytail with an orange ribbon, violet eyes, and an even bigger rack than the first girl.

"Hello, my name is Hideyoshi Umbra and I hope we can all be friends." said Hideyoshi with a smile that made most of the girls blush. The class then started asking him some questions which he didn't mind answering but once that was done he took a seat in front of the black haired girl that just glared at the back of his head the whole time. The whole school day consisted of the same thing, he listen to teachers, talk to girls, feel like he was being watched from multiple directions, and listen to boys tell him to die. It was now the end of the school day and Hideyoshi was heading to the student council office to meet his king. Before he could open the door to the office he heard voices inside so he decided to wait outside since he already knew his king could sense him.

 **INSIDE THE OFFICE**

"I'm telling you Sona, we need to do something about the Fallen Angel that has just walked into your school." said the girl with red hair while the girl with the orange ribbon clenched her fists.

"We won't do anything Rias because there is no Fallen in our school." said Sona with a straight face. Sona was an average sized woman of seventeen years old with a slim build, C-cup breasts, long legs, black hair styled in a short bob cut, and light violet eyes. She of course wore the Kuoh Academy girl's uniform but had round frame violet glasses.

The now named Rias was the girl that Hideyoshi saw earlier who had a much more buxom figure than Sona with her breasts being DD-cup, her blood red hair reaching just under her plump round ass, and vibrant green eyes that were currently looking at Sona sternly.

"I don't mean to be rude Sona-sama but I know a Fallen Angel when I feel one and I'm telling you that Hideyoshi Umbra is a Fallen Angel. We need to either keep an eye on him or send him on his way." said Akeno with a stern voice that was dripping with hatred. Akeno was a rather beautiful woman about the same age as Sona and Rias but her breasts were the largest with them being E-cup, her ponytail reached all the way to her ankles, and she had medium violet eyes.

"I assure you Akeno-san that I've met Hideyoshi-san and he is not a Fallen Angel. Now if you and Rias will excuse me I have to get ready to meet my queen." said Sona. She knew Hideyoshi was outside the door waiting for her signal to come in so she could surprise her rival with whom her queen was.

"Oh, do I finally get to meet this mysterious queen you've kept hidden from me?" asked Rias. She was still worried about the Fallen Angel in the school but she could also see that Sona wasn't going to agree to do anything about it. Plus it always did frustrate her that Sona knew everyone in her peerage but she only knew about Sona's bishop and one of her pawns.

"Yes I've decided it was time that my peerage was all together so my queen should be here shortly." said Sona. Akeno on the other hand was greatly angered by how dismissive the two were being but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it right now but she would keep an eye on the fallen. Just then the door opened and Hideyoshi walked in and quickly noticed how Rias and Akeno were tense.

"Well hello ladies, I wasn't expecting so much company. It's good to see you Sona-sama how has-." Hideyoshi was unable to finish his question as he quickly dodged a lightning bolt fired at him from Akeno.

"You may have Sona-sama fooled Fallen but you don't fool me, I can feel the power of light in you. Now hold still so I can fry you!" said Akeno with venom dripping from her voice. She fired three more bolts at Hideyoshi who dodged all of them and ended up next to Sona, it was then that Rias noticed that while next to Sona his stance was much firmer showing that he wasn't going to move this time.

"Akeno-san that is enough, if you fire one more bolt at him it will be considered a personal attack on me!" yelled Sona as she stood up from behind her desk with an angered look on her face. Rias was surprised at this but was even more surprised when the room became cold and Hideyoshi snapped his fingers and five violet light spears appeared around Akeno's neck making her freeze in place.

"All attacks on Sona-sama will not be allowed and any who do attack her will be destroyed without mercy." said Hideyoshi in a voice that caused chills to go down everyone's back.

"Rias please control your queen so I can explain what is going on." said Sona.

"Akeno, please calm down and do not attack unless I ask you to." said Rias with a hint of pleading in her voice. Akeno lowered her hand and let the magic she had gathered disperse and as soon as she did the light spears around her disappeared.

"Now that you have calmed down allow me to introduce you to Hideyoshi Umbra, my queen, and he was half Fallen Angel when I reincarnated him." said Sona when she sat down.

This information blew both Rias and Akeno away. Rias because this man was the queen that Sona had been hiding from everyone and from the way he was ready to kill Akeno just because Sona was slightly threatened show just how close the two were. In fact now that she knew that he wasn't a threat she looked at him without suspicion and had to admit that he was really handsome. Akeno was shocked because the man before her was just like her but she could feel that his connection to his fallen side was stronger than hers. Now that she thought about it if he was really Sona's queen for this long then he must have proven himself loyal, so she decided to give him a chance and maybe talk to him later and see just how similar they are.

"Sona I have some questions if you don't mind?" asked Rias.

"Go ahead and ask and either Hideyoshi or I will answer." said Sona

"How strong is your queen?" asked Rias.

"Hahahaha, we're rivals Rias you can't expect me to tell you exactly how strong one of my pieces are. I will tell you this though, my queen is stronger than yours." said Sona with smirk. That smirk was really unlike Sona as she was usually always a serious type of person, though she does blame her small attitude changes on her queen.

"Oh and what makes you say that?" asked Rias.

"While you haven't seen my queen he's spent all his time training, fulfilling requests, and completing missions. In fact he's already been promoted to Mid-Class Devil." said Sona. Rias was really surprised by this as while Akeno was her strongest piece she wasn't promoted yet. Deciding to save anymore questions for later Rias and Sona talked to each other like the old friends they were while Akeno and Hideyoshi stood by their king's side and remained quiet.

"So Rias how are things coming with your situation?" asked Sona with some concern in her voice.

"No, I still haven't found a way to break the contract. We all can't be as lucky as you." said Rias.

"Rias you can do the same thing I did and just challenge him and if you win the marriage is off." said Sona. Rias was silent for a while as she couldn't believe she didn't think of that.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that. Well my best bet is to challenge him to a unofficial Rating Game and beat him that way so as to scare off anyone else that wishes to try and force a marriage on me." said Rias.

"Are you sure about that Rias? Your fiancé does have a full peerage while you only have three that will be able to fight with you at the time and you need at least one of each piece in order to fight in a Rating Game." said Sona.

"You're right but it's my best option, besides I just need another bishop and a pawn and I'm sure I can find someone to fill those spots since I already have an idea for my pawn." said Rias.

"Oh really who?" asked Sona.

"Issei Hyoudou, I sense something about him." said Rias.

"Oh Satans please let this be a bad dream." said Hideyoshi

"You know him Hideyoshi?" asked Sona

"Not really Sona-sama, I just ran into him and his pervert friends peeping into the girl's changing room and beat the crap out of them. They've spent the rest of the day screaming for me to go somewhere and die all day since then. Though Rias-sama is right about there being something special about him since he has a Sacred Gear." said Hideyoshi shocking the whole room.

"How do you know he has a Sacred Gear? How powerful is it? Which one is it?" Rias quickly asked.

"In that order; my Sacred Gear told me, it's very powerful, and I'm not telling you because it will spoil the surprise." said Hideyoshi. Rias wasn't happy that she didn't know which Sacred Gear Issei had but she could deal with it for now, plus she just got some more information about Sona's secret queen.

"Hideyoshi we'll talk about you not telling me you had a Sacred Gear later but for now here is what I think we should do. Rias, you and your peerage watch over Hyoudou-san and try to find a way to recruit him, I'll read over the rules for Rating Games and see if there is anything else we can do to stack the deck in your favor, and Hideyoshi I want you to help Rias by looking for someone to become her bishop and then help them train." said Sona.

"Your will be done Sona-sama, I'll start looking at once and then once I've actually met Rias-sama's peerage I'll start their training." said Hideyoshi.

"Thank you for this Sona it means a lot to me." said Rias even though it hurt her pride to have to ask for help but she was becoming desperate to get out of her contract.

"We may be rivals but you're still my friend Rias and I want you to be happy." said Sona. With that Rias and Akeno left and as soon as the door closed Sona jumped into her queen's arms and kissed him deeply on the lips. Hideyoshi quickly returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around her waist and deepening it by exploring her mouth with his tongue. Sona and Hideyoshi have been a secret couple for almost three years now with no one at all noticing, hell Hideyoshi has even proposed to her and she said yes but they decided to keep it hidden until he became a High-Class Devil.

Sona moaned into the kiss as she felt Hideyoshi grope her ass, she may not have huge breasts like Rias and Akeno but Hideyoshi loved her ass and legs while she loved running her hands up and down his hard chest. When they broke the kiss there was a string of saliva that still connected them and Sona had a bright red blush.

"I'm glad you're finally here Hide-kun." said Sona.

"I'm glad as well So-chan, now if only we could finally show people our relationship." said Hideyoshi.

"You know why we can't do that yet Hide-kun." said Sona as she rested her head on Hideyoshi's chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Yeah I know why. The elders would have a fit because not only am I not a High-Class Devil, I'm not a pure blood devil, I'm half Fallen Angel, and I actually work for the Grigori. That's not mentioning the fact you become easily embarrassed when someone shows you affection in public." said Hideyoshi.

"That last part is not true! I only get embarrassed because Serafall takes it too far, I wouldn't mind if it was you since you know my limits. That's why you called me –sama when Rias and Akeno were here, but yet here you are calling me So-chan now that we're alone." said Sona.

"Well of course, a good queen/husband should know how their king/wife thinks and works." said Hideyoshi. Sona smiled at this as she loved how much Hideyoshi knew her and if it wasn't for those stupid traditional elders and the fact that her sister would embarrass her, she'd show everyone just how much she loved Hideyoshi.

"How close are you to getting promoted again Hide-kun?" asked Sona as she was ready to marry him even if they were still too young in her mind; she just wanted to be at his side forever and to have him at her side forever.

"It shouldn't be too much longer, I think I'll only need to do a couple more missions and give a show of strength in order to be promoted to High-Class. After that well I guess I'll have to start my own peerage while making sure yours stays in line." said Hideyoshi.

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle all of that work? It will cut into your training time and take away time from everything else you like to do." said Sona.

"Ture it might be hard at first but I'll manage, besides I've already started scouting some members." said Hideyoshi.

"Really, may I ask who you have scouted?" asked Sona.

"Well there is a woman with a great deal of magical power that could be compared with mine but I'm still slightly stronger, plus she's one of your pawn's mother. Then there is a woman in Korea that I met that is a lot like me when it comes to fighting and finally there is a girl that i really don't have words to describe but she's pretty strong, the only real problem is that they all are very forward with what they want to do to me sexually." said Hideyoshi.

Sona's grip on Hideyoshi tightened as she heard this. She knew that Hideyoshi would have a harem thanks to his amazing power and potential but he always promised that she would be his first in everything that he could control. He promised her his first kiss which he did give to her, he promised his first time which he would give her after they were married, his first date which they already had, and he promised the first place in his heart after his mother of course. He would have promised her his first child but since devils had such a low birth rate there was no telling when she would get pregnant.

"They haven't tried anything with you have they?" asked Sona. While she had made peace with her man having a harem, she was still a bit possessive of him at times, especially when it came to his firsts.

"They tried but then I told them about you, which they weren't happy about, but I got them to agree to wait until after you had your ride." said Hideyoshi. Sona blushed deeply at the way he said it but nodded her head, satisfied that she could still take his virginity and she could give hers to him. Sona then decided to do something bold as she pushed Hideyoshi into her chair before she straddled his waist and started to make-out with him. Both of them moaned and groaned into their make-out session as Sona once again ran her hands up and down Hideyoshi's chest while Hideyoshi went back to groping her ass and rubbing her thighs.

When Sona and Hideyoshi first met this was something that Sona would never do regardless if it was in public or private, but it seemed that ever since they started dating Sona had slowly become more comfortable with showing affection though it changed depending if it was in public or private. In public Sona showed Hideyoshi affection worthy of a close friend and nothing more, but once they were in private she had no problem shoving her tongue down his throat and letting him grope her body; she especially like it when he tweaked her nipples.

Once they broke their make-out session they stared into each other's eyes with his being a darker violet than hers. "I love you Hideyoshi Umbra." said Sona.

"I love you to Sona Sitri." said Hideyoshi before they kissed again. On the inside Hideyoshi was glad that Sona had forgotten to ask him about his Sacred Gear as he wanted that to be a surprise for later.

* * *

Well everyone that was chapter 1 of my High School DxD story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review, fav, follow, and feel free to ask questions through either review or PM.

Also I would like to say that Hideyoshi will be getting his peerage soon since he is already Mid-Class and has been doing missions for both the Grigori and a very hyper active Satan since a very young age. Hideyoshi does have an OC Sacred Gear that I will introduce during the Riser Arch.

I have most of Sona's peerage picked out but I have a spot for two pawns open. If you would like to give a suggestion on who to put in her peerage then please do. Also let's see if you guys can guess who is in her peerage before I introduce them, but of course you already know Tsubaki and Hideyoshi. Try to guess the rest of her peerage, as a matter of fact try to guess Hideyoshi's as well. I'll give you all a hint; Sona's peerage has people from Bleach, Fairy Tail, Deadman Wonderland, and Tokyo Ghoul. Hideyoshi's peerage has people from Fairy Tail, Deadman Wonderland, Street Fighter, bleach, and also some of his peerage will be former members of Riser's peerage. Names will be revealed if guessed correctly meaning you gave the right person with the right peerage.

Sona's Peerage

King: Sona

Queen: Hideyoshi

Bishop: Tsubaki, ?

Rook: ?, ?

Knight: ?, ?

Pawn: ?, ?, ?, ?

Hideyoshi's Peerage

King: Hideyoshi

Queen: ?

Bishop: ?, ?

Knight: ?, ?

Pawn: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Harem so far and other pairings:

Hideyoshi: Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, Fem Vail, Raynare, Mittelt, female peerage members, some of Sona's peerage, Grayfia, Ophis, Rossweisse, his familiar, Isabela, Burent and Xenovia.

Issei: OC, Kalawarner, Iie, Nel, Marion, Karlamine, Mira, Irina, his familiar, and Fem Great Red.

Kiba x one of Sona's pawns

As always everyone I'll see you next time and listen for when the Dragon roars!


	2. Sera-chan and Confrontations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC

Chapter 2: Sera-chan and Confrontations

Hideyoshi was walking around an old Mansion looking for a Stray Devil he was assigned to find. He was wearing his regular clothes rather than his school uniform, Sona said that if anything happened to that uniform he would have to pay for it. As Hideyoshi walked through the ridiculously large Mansion he completely ignored the numerous dead bodies lying around, not to mention the ones hanging from the ceiling on large meat hooks. Hideyoshi had seen this plenty of times before, it still bothered him but he has learned to keep it from showing.

His boots splashed in the puddles of blood on the floor as he went from room to room looking for the Stray Devil. It took about an hour before he finally found the stray, it was sitting in a pool filled with blood as it was eating the corpse of some poor fool. The stray was monstrous as just sitting down it reached a height of 15 feet, its skin was a light gray, its arms were bulging with muscles and veins, its lower body was that of a spider but it had three scorpion like tails, and finally its head was deformed as its lower jaw overlapped its upper jaw it had three eyes, and two sets of bull like horns. It was clear this one had been a stray for a while.

Hideyoshi suddenly dodged to the left in order to avoid being stung by one of the strays tails, he then ducked under another strike, and finally jumped back from the final tail. "Sorry buddy but you'll have to do better than that if you want to get me." said Hideyoshi.

"So the devils have finally sent another puppet to bring me in, I wonder how long you will last." said the stray.

"Malcolm Cross, you been a stray for a long time and have been giving the Satans trouble. Now usually I'd give you the option of returning to your former King but not this time; I've been personally sent by Serafall-sama to deal with you and bring your head to the Satans." said Hideyoshi.

"I can smell the power you have, I will devour you and make it my own." said Malcolm Before he lunged at Hideyoshi faster than he was expecting from someone so large. Though surprised Hideyoshi still managed to dodge the lunge and fire a bolt of lightning at Malcolm's back but the stray dodged at the last second.

"You're fast, though I shouldn't be surprised since Serafall-sama said that you used to be a Queen. Though this also means that most of my attacks won't have too much of an effect thanks to your rook defense. Luckily I have a way around that." said Hideyoshi.

Malcolm lunged at Hideyoshi again but even faster this time, Hideyoshi jumped over him but was unprepared for a second set of arms to come out of Malcolm's back and struck Hideyoshi in the chest. Hideyoshi went flying through six walls before he landed outside the mansion.

Following after Hideyoshi, Malcolm found Hideyoshi lying in a crater just a couple of yards outside the Mansion. "Hmmm, he only lasted a little longer than the others." said Malcolm before Hideyoshi stood up and dusted himself off.

"Wow, not only are you faster than I expected but you're stronger too, well at least by normal devil standards. But for me this isn't very strong so instead of dragging this out I'm going to end it quickly." said Hideyoshi before he disappeared in a burst of speed and reappeared behind Malcolm with a violet light sword in his hand.

"AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Malcolm in pain as all four of his arms fell from his body.

"Ah your screams of pain truly excite me, but as I said this must end." said Hideyoshi as he threw the sword into the air and as it came back down it split into multiple light spears and impaled the Stray.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed Malcolm as none of the the spears hit anything vital.

"Aww, I missed; oh well I guess I'll just have to keep trying until I do it right." said Hideyoshi with sadistic grin on his face. He continued this treatment of the Stray while enjoying his screams of pain and pleads for mercy until he finally died from being impaled by so many light spears. "Well I guess that was a bit fun. Oh well bringing your head back will bring me one step closer to finally marrying my So-chan." said Hideyoshi as he cut off Malcolm's head and placed in a small pocket dimension.

 **IN THE UNDERWORLD**

"Well Sera-chan here is the head you wanted." said Hideyoshi as released Malcolm's head from his pocket dimension.

"Wow Hide-tan! Malcolm was a tough opponent since the devils we sent after him were either killed or heavily injured. You must have gotten really strong if you were able to beat him." said Serafall in a cheerful and child like manner.

Serafall Leviathan, formerly Serafall Sitri, was a beautiful woman with fair skin, long black hair kept in pigtails, violet eyes, and a child like body though she did have huge breasts. For clothes she wears a pink and black magical girl costume complete with magic wand and all the other bells and whistles. Serafall was actually one of the Four Great Satans of the Underworld, she's in charge of Foreign Affairs, and she Sona's older sister.

"Thank you Sera-chan, I have been training a lot so I can quickly become a High Class Devil." said Hideyoshi.

"AWWW, why do you want to be a High Class Devil so bad, aren't you happy being So-tan's Queen?" asked Serafall with a whine.

"I'm perfectly happy being Sona-sama's Queen but I have my reasons for trying to become High Class as soon as possible." said Hideyoshi. It was then that Serafall suddenly grabbed his head and hugged it to her breasts, almost smothering him.

"Oh I know why you're in such a rush. You've finally come to terms with your feelings for me but since you know the Underworld would never accept one of their Satans marrying a Low Class Devil, you're rushing to become High Class just so we can marry and make lots of babies together! Oh I can't wait Hide-tan, our children are going to be so adorable! Though they won't be as adorable as my So-tan." said Serafall until she paused and thought about it. "Wait, but if their our babies then they'll be super duper adorable, in fact they may even be on the same level of adorableness as So-tan. Oh no, what if So-tan asks who I think is more adorable!? How am I supposed to choose between our super duper adorable babies and my super duper adorable So-tan!?" asked Serafall with a bit of panic in her voice and still squeezing Hideyoshi's head into her breasts.

"Sera-chan I really doubt Sona-sama will ask you that question." said Hideyoshi as he managed to pulled his head out of her chest enough to talk. " _I wonder if I should be ashamed of myself for being used to her doing this_?" Hideyoshi asked himself in thought.

In case you haven't notice Serafall has a huge sister complex, one that causes her to put Sona over almost everything, in fact the only time Serafall doesn't put something dealing with Sona first is when something is threatening Sona's wellbeing. Serafall is one of the few people that know that Hideyoshi is Sona's Queen, the other Satans know who he is but don't know who his King is. It should also be obvious by now that she has feelings for Hideyoshi and wants to have kids with him. While he has feelings for her too he wants to wait to reveal Sona as his fiance before confronting Serafall about his feelings.

Sona knew about this as Hideyoshi told her and while she wasn't too happy about her embarrassing sister being in his harem, she was at least happy that he would wait before acting on his feelings.

"You're right Hide-tan, So-tan would never ask because she is so confident in her adorableness that she would never question it. Alright it's decided, So-tan and our babies are equally adorable and I'll never have to tell her that someone ties with her for adorableness!" cheer Serafall while still holding Hideyoshi to her breasts.

" _More like she wouldn't ask because she doesn't want to be called adorable_." Hideyoshi thought to himself. "Sera-chan can you let go of my head now?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Hey I have a great idea Hide-tan!" said Serafall completely ignoring Hideyoshi's question. "Since you like being So-tan's Queen so much you should date So-tan too, that way when we get married you can marry So-tan too and take our virginities at the same time!" cheered Serafall as if she just had the greatest idea ever, she also moved so that she was straddling Hideyoshi's lap and felt something poke her core.

"Just think about it Hide-tan, two beautiful, naked sisters, doing naughty things to you and each other. You can watch the faces we make when you fill us with your baby batter." said Serafall seductively as she felt Hideyoshi's cock harden and push against her mound. She always tried to seduce him whenever he came to see her and this was the best reaction she had gotten yet. Most people that knew her were greatly surprised to find out that she was a virgin since she was considered the most beautiful woman in the Underworld.

Hideyoshi was close to losing it, this was one of the few times he cursed having so much lust; the mental image of Serafall and Sona doing sexual things to each other almost made him give in and take Serafall right then and there. In fact the only thing keeping him from doing just that was remembering his promise to Sona.

"Sera-chan can you please let me go? I have to return to Sona-sama." said Hideyoshi. And just like that Serafall got off of Hideyoshi and was back behind her desk.

"You're right Hide-tan, my So-tan needs her faithful Queen at her side in order to make sure she's safe and that is more important than our desire to make beautiful babies together in all sorts of kinky ways! Go ahead and go back to So-tan Hide-tan, I'll mark this mission as a success and then put your name up for the rank of High Class Devil with the others." said Serafall.

"Very well, I'll see you later Sera-chan." said Hideyoshi before he disappeared through a magic circle.

 **STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE**

Sona was sitting behind her desk doing some paperwork with her Bishop Tsubaki standing next to her. Both of them turned their attention to Hideyoshi when he appeared in the office through a magic circle, they also notice the rather large tent he was pitching. Sona blushed at this and tried to look away while Tsubaki blushed but didn't look away and licked her lips. Tsubaki had a crush on Hideyoshi ever since she joined Sona's Peerage, Hideyoshi was always so nice to her and helped her master her Sacred Gear and her magic. He spent time with her any time she wanted along as he wasn't doing something for Sona or Serafall. She would have told him her feelings by now but she was sure her King had feelings for him so she decided to wait until Sona told Hideyoshi her feelings.

"I assume my sister caused this." said Sona.

"Yeah, she's getting bolder and bolder each time I see her." said Hideyoshi, he was so glad it was after school as he was sure the girls of the school would try to rape him if he walked around with a boner. "Is there anything you need from me Sona?" asked Hideyoshi. Sona didn't mind him being informal in front of other Peerage members.

"Yes, I need to know how your search for a good piece for Rias is coming." said Sona.

"It's actually going pretty well, have a couple of leads on people that would make great Bishops but it'll take me a while to pick the right person for Rias's Peerage." said Hideyoshi.

Sona nodded at this and liked Hideyoshi's way of thinking. It didn't matter if you had a strong piece if that piece couldn't work with the rest of your Peerage and caused problems.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Hideyoshi's time in Kuoh Academy has been interesting to say the least. The girls of the school have begun to call him Kuoh's Great Gentleman since he was always so kind to them and he would beat up the perverted trio whenever he caught them peeping on the girls changing. The boys simply called him all kinds of insults, or at least they did until the girls started beating on them for insulting their Hideyoshi-sama. His popularity with the girls grew even more when the Queen of perverts, Aika Kiryuu, told all the girls his penis size. Now whenever he had to change he felt like he was being watched, though it did have the benefit of making all the boys feel like lesser men and feel depressed. Sona on the other hand didn't like it that every horny girl knew her man's size, while he was soft at least. Tsubaki always gained a slight nose bleed whenever she looked at him now.

Currently Hideyoshi is sitting the roof of the school looking up at the sky since he had a free period with the excuse of doing club activities. Suddenly he felt someone else on the roof and looked over to find Akeno looking at him.

"Akeno-san, is there something I can help you with?" asked Hideyoshi. He had talked with Rias a couple of times to get to know her and figure out what she was looking for in a piece, but he hasn't really talked to Akeno since he felt his connection with the Fallen Angels would upset her.

"Not really I just wanted to talk with you." said Akeno.

"Oh okay, what about?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Your thoughts on the Fallen Angels." said Akeno. Hideyoshi stiffened at this as he really didn't want to talk about this with her, but he guessed it would come up sooner or later.

"Akeno I haven't met every Fallen Angel in the world so I don't think I can give you a good answer." said Hideyoshi.

"So you have met full Fallen Angels before." said Akeno with narrowed eyes.

"Yes I have. Some of them were assholes that needed to be killed, some just wanted to live their life, and some I am happy to call my friend." said Hideyoshi.

"Friend? How can you be friends with them, they are our enemies!?" asked Akeno.

"Not all of them." said Hideyoshi.

"Yes all of them! They're liars that'll use you until they get what they want from you and then they'll leave after making sure you have nothing left." said Akeno with an edge to her voice.

"Akeno, that is enough." said Hideyoshi with his hair shadowing his eyes.

"There is no such thing as a friendly Fallen Angel, the only good Fallen Angel is a dead Fallen Angel." said Akeno with resolve in her voice.

"You don't know what you're talking about Akeno." said Hideyoshi.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about! It's you that doesn't know anything, nothing good comes from a Fallen Angel! You, Hideyoshi Umbra, are unfit to be Sona's Queen!" said Akeno

Hideyoshi was trembling in rage now. He actually went back to to the Gigori in order to report that everything was fine in the city and see if they had any missions for him and while he was there he talked to Baraqiel and found out that Akeno was his daughter and why she hated him. Hideyoshi found that her anger was misplaced and wanted to help her but now he wanted to remove her head from her shoulders. Hideyoshi stood up and looked Akeno in the eyes, She actually flinched from the look and felt death grip her heart for a second from all the rage in his eyes.

"I know what happened to you Akeno, I know all about your family issues. While what happened to you is sad you're hatred is misplaced. I suggest that you don't spew your words of hate around me again or I'll show you pain the likes of which you have never seen." said Hideyoshi before he released his six wings with all of them looking like Fallen Angel wings and took off.

Akeno sat there in shock at what just happened. No one had ever talked to her like that before, let alone threaten her. She didn't know whether to be angry or turned on. She settled on both though she was more angry than turned on.

 **LATER WITH SONA**

Sona was very frustrated right now, reasoning being she couldn't find her Queen and he wasn't answering her summons. This was very unlike Hideyoshi as he always answered her no matter what, there were only a few reason why he wouldn't answer her and she knew he wasn't on a mission or training in that little training dimension that the Fallen Angels had made and any of the other reasons weren't possible. That left her with one option, Hideyoshi was PISSED and was off somewhere blowing off steam. Sona really hoped Hideyoshi was just out searching for Rias's new piece because she knew the destruction Hideyoshi could cause when he was pissed.

Sona soon arrived at the ORC and walked in where she found Rias and Akeno having tea. "Rias have you seen Hideyoshi?" asked Sona.

"No I can't say I've seen him today, though speaking of your Queen it seems he threatened Akeno earlier today." said Rias. Sona stared at Rias with a blank face for a few moment before she turned to Akeno.

"What did you do?" asked Sona.

"Why are you assuming my Queen did something?" asked Rias.

"Because Hideyoshi doesn't threaten anyone unless they attack him personally or it involves me. I doubt Akeno-san said anything about me." said Sona.

"I didn't attack him personally, I just told him my stance on Fallen Angels and the truth about him being an unfit Queen." said Akeno.

Sona just stared at Akeno and wondered if she was really that stupid. "Akeno, he's half Fallen Angel so you basically just insulted one of his parents. That is very personal and I know from Rias just how much you hate Fallen Angels so you must have said some pretty insulting stuff. I'll leave Hideyoshi be for now, he tends to become rather destructive when he's upset. And I'll have you know that as far as I'm concerned Hideyoshi is the perfect Queen." said Sona.

"Is there anything I can do to make up for this?" asked Rias. Sona was nice enough to offer her Queen's aid in getting her out of her situation, she really didn't want Akeno's hate for Fallen Angels to ruin that.

"No, just leave it to me and I'll have it handled after he calms down." said Sona.

 **WITH HIDEYOSHI**

Hideyoshi was currently lying on his back in a six foot deep crater he had made with a smirk on his face. He had went far outside the city in order to deal with his anger at what Akeno said, but sometime during is rampage of destroying the trees and land around him it turned into training and through that training he reached another milestone. Laid beneath Hideyoshi were eight wings instead of the six he had before.

"Just one more set and I'll be as strong as you were Mom, but I won't stop there. I'll keep growing stronger and stronger until I'm finally #1, then I'll never lose anyone like I lost you and Dad." Hideyoshi said to himself before he passed out.

Hideyoshi never noticed that a short distance away from him was a man watching him with a smile. The man walked into the crater and lifted Hideyoshi up onto his shoulders.

"So you've finally reach eight wings, I guess it's time I gave you that gift your father left for you then." said the man as twelve black angel wings came out of his back and he flew of with Hideyoshi.

* * *

Well there's chapter 2 everyone I hope you enjoyed it. Remember either through PM or Review try to guess the Peerage members for Sona and Hideyoshi.

Updated Harems

Hideyoshi: Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, Fem Vail, Raynare, Mittelt, female peerage members, some of Sona's peerage, Grayfia, Ophis, Rossweisse, his familiar, Isabela, Burent, Tiamat, Seekvaira, and Xenovia.

Issei: OC, Kalawarner, Iie, Nel, Marion, Mira, Irina, his familiar, and Fem Great Red.

Sona's Peerage

King: Sona

Queen: Hideyoshi

Bishop: Tsubaki, ?

Rook: ?, ?

Knight: ?, ?

Pawn: ?, ?, ?, ?

Hideyoshi's Peerage

King: Hideyoshi

Queen: ?

Bishop: ?, ?

Knight: ?, ?

Pawn: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years to everyone!


	3. Secret is Out and Things Pick Up

Hey guys 3headed-dragon here with your next chapter. Before we get to the story I'd like to say that I've changed my mind about Sona's Peerage, instead of changing everyone but Tsubaki I'm keeping it the same and just moving Reya to a Pawn position. I'm doing this since I haven't introduced Sona's Peerage yet so I don't have to go back and fix anything, plus I just don't want to come up with backstories for how Sona met everyone, I know that's lazy but it's just how I feel right now. I also know that that the harem is a mess so it will be fixed below. I've also decided that I'm not going to give Issei a harem, the reason for this is that he's not the MC, Hideyoshi is so Issei's or anyone else's relationships don't matter as much.

"Hello" = talking

" _Hello_ " = thinking

"HELLO" = yelling in anger or surprise

" **Hello** " = dark voice/attack/sacred gear name

{ **Hello** }= sacred gear talking

[Hello] = talking on phone

[ **Hello** ] = text

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you may recognize but I do own my OC.

Chapter 3: Secret is Out and Things Pick Up

Three days, that's how long it's been since Sona or anyone in her Peerage have seen Hideyoshi, if it wasn't for the fact that Sona had received a letter from the leader of the Grigori telling them that Hideyoshi had over worked himself and was now resting they all would have been worried. Right now Sona is sitting behind her desk doing paperwork while thinking about her boyfriend and Queen. She knew Hideyoshi well enough to know that he was fine after the first day and that he most likely spent the last 2 days training, this irritated her a bit as she had to explain his absence at school as him being ill.

" _Where are you Hide_?" Sona asked herself in thought.

 **WITH HIDEYOSHI: GRIGORI TRAINING AREA**

Currently two figures could be clashing against each other at high speed and with enough strength that each clash caused a powerful shock wave. The first figure was a tall man with tan skin, black hair with golden bangs and a black goatee, violet eyes, an average build, and 12 black feathered wings coming from his back. For clothes he wore a white dress shirt under a long sleeved black blazer, black slacks held up by a brown belt, and black dress shoes. This man is Azazel and he is the Governor General of the Grigori. In Azazel's hand is a sword made of Light Magic which he was using for this training session.

Floating across from Azazel is Hideyoshi wearing his regular clothes but thanks to his recent accession he was now being held in the air by 8 wings instead of 6. In his right hand is a very special sword; its blade is a straight double edge silver blade that is 6 feet long and a foot wide, a rectangular guard that was gold in color, a foot long handle that was wrapped in a light blue cloth, and a spiked pommel. Hideyoshi was breathing heavily as he has been training with Azazel for 2 days straight, he wasn't complaining though since he was the one who asked for this. He knew he would need to train in order to control the increase of power he has gained. Looking at the sword he was carrying Hideyoshi remembered what Azazel told him about it. It was made and once used by his father and it was so powerful that Heaven considered it to be a Holy Sword, apparently they've been looking for it since word got out that his father had died. Hideyoshi's dad was an exorcist, one of the strongest exorcist that the church had before he fell in love with the Hideyoshi's mother and had to leave the church behind.

"You know Hideyoshi, it's only been 2 days since we started training and I must say that you've gained quite a bit of control over your power. That's not to mention how fast you've learned to wield that sword." said Azazel.

"Well you know me Azazel, I'm a kinetic learner when it comes to battle so the more we battle the better I'll get." said Hideyoshi before charging at Azazel and swinging his sword. Azazel blocked the attack with ease before counter attacking. Hideyoshi managed to block the attack but he was still pushed far back. " _Damn it, I don't have a lot of energy left so I'll put all I have into one last attack_." Hideyoshi thought to himself as he channeled as much magic as he could into his sword causing it to glow bright white. "Take this, **HOLY RAIN**!" yelled Hideyoshi as he swung his sword and released a barrage of needles made of light directly at Azazel. Azazel was about to block the needles with his light sword when suddenly Hideyoshi snapped his fingers and the needles split in half with some attacking from his right and some attacking from his left. Seeing this Azazel used his wings to block the needles and then quickly used his sword to block Hideyoshi's direct attack. Azazel then quickly delivered a strong punch to Hideyoshi's jaw and sent him rocketing to the ground.

Azazel floated to the ground as he knew that Hideyoshi wasn't getting up from that. He was right because when he landed he saw that Hideyoshi was laying in a large crater.

{ _ **You know you would have lasted long if you had used me.**_ }- said Hideyoshi's scared gear in his head.

" _I know Vanna, but this wasn't really about beating him, it was about learning to control my power and learning to use my new sword_." Hideyoshi thought back to the now named Vanna.

{ _ **Whatever Partner, just hurry up and finish things here and return to you King. I really don't feel like hearing you get yelled at by Sona for being gone for so long**_.}- said Vanna.

Hideyoshi mentally nodded to this before he saw Azazel standing over him. "Well you did pretty well, you're still wasting a bunch of energy with your attacks but I'd say you'll be fine in a fight." said Azazel.

"That's good, I guess I should rest before I get back to Sona. By the way you never told me the name of my new sword." said Hideyoshi.

"Oh your father never named it, he said that even though he made it and used it he was saving it for his child. So I guess the sword is yours to name." said Azazel.

Looking at the sword for a while Hideyoshi soon came up with a name. "I shall call her, **The Fallen**." said Hideyoshi.

"Hmmm, why that name?" asked Azazel.

"This was once used by one of the best servants of Heaven the church had, then that servant fell from grace because he fell in love with another creature that fell from grace, and now it is being used by the product of that love shared by 2 fallen creatures. **The Fallen** just seems to fit." said Hideyoshi.

"Well when you put it like that I guess it does make sense to name it that. Anyway before you go rest tell me, have you seen Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek?" asked Azazel.

"No I haven't why?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Well that's strange, I told the four of them to go there and check on a boy I believe to have a powerful Sacred Gear but I haven't heard from them since. I figured with the fact that Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt practically worship you that they would report their being there in your city." said Azazel.

"Hmmm, I'll look into it when I get back." said Hideyoshi before he got up and went to his private room to rest while sending **The Fallen** to his pocket dimension.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Hideyoshi walked onto campus and was immediately swarmed by the girls as they welcomed him back to school. Hideyoshi simply smiled at the girls and thanked them for their concern, his smile caused a lot of the girls to blush and gush over him. Aika gave him her number and told him to call her the next time he was sick and she would be his personal nurse and take care of all his needs. The girls didn't like how openly she was hitting on him but while they were glaring at her he slipped her number into his pocket, what could he say he found the amount of lust pouring out of her intoxicating. Sure guy perverts irritated him but he found lady perverts fun.

Suddenly Hideyoshi felt someone jump onto his back and wrap their arms and legs around him. Looking behind him he couldn't help but smile softly when he came face to face with his fellow Peerage member Bennia, one of Sona's Knights. Bennia was a beautiful girl with pale skin, sleepy gold eyes, long dark purple hair done in a braid, a petite build, wide hips, a plump ass, and B-cup breasts. For clothes she wears the girls uniform.

"Hide-kun I'm so happy you're back!" said Bennia in a cheerful and childlike voice. Bennia was another girl in Sona's Peerage that had a huge crush on Hideyoshi but much like Tsubaki she too had notice Sona's feelings for the Queen and decided to wait for Sona to say something. Though unlike Tsubaki Bennia didn't mind showering Hideyoshi with her affection, in fact she usually sat on his lap when they had meetings.

"Hey Nia-chan, I'm happy to see you too. Where you a good girl while I was gone?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yes I was a good girl." said Bennia as she snuggled into Hideyoshi's back. She completely ignored the glares of jealousy she was getting from the girls around them.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I need to go see Souna-sama so hold on tight if you're gonna come with me. I don't want you to fall off and hurt yourself." said Hideyoshi as he started to walk off with Bennia clinging to his back.

 **STUDENT COUNCIL OFFICE**

"So that's why you were gone for so long, fine, I guess I can accept this but please don't just run off like that again without warning." said Sona.

"I'm sorry about that Sona-sama, it won't happen again." sad Hideyoshi. It was at that moment the door opened and in walked more members of Sona's Peerage. First to come in was Tsubaki but after her came a beautiful girl with fair skin, long white hair, blue-green eyes, a slender build, thick thighs, a plump ass, wide hips, a narrow waist, and D-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the girls uniform. This is Momo Hanakai, Sona's second Bishop.

After Momo came another beautiful girl with fair skin, long brown hair that ends in 2 short braids, brown eyes, long legs, thick thighs, wide hips, a plump ass, and C-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the girls uniform with a blue hairband. This is Reya Kusaka, one of Sona's Pawns.

Next was another beautiful girl with fair skin, reddish brown hair, brown eyes, a slender build, wide hips, a round ass and B-cup breast. for clothes she wears the girls uniform. This girl is Tomoe Meguri, Sona's second Knight.

Next was a rather tall but still beautiful girl with fair skin, shoulder length dark blue hair, dark blue eyes, a slender build, a narrow waist, a tight ass, and B-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the girls uniform with thigh high black stockings. This girl is Tsubasa Yura, one of Sona's Rooks.

After Tsubasa came a young man with lightly tanned skin, short blonde hair, gray eyes, and an average build. For clothes he wore the boys uniform without the blazers and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. This young man is Genshirou Saji and he takes up 4 of Sona's Pawns, he also really irritates Hideyoshi as it is clear to everyone that he has a crush on Sona.

Next came another beautiful young woman, she was a little on the short side with fair skin, brown hair done in long twin ponytails, green eyes, a slender build, thick meaty thighs, a large juicy ass, wide hips, a narrow waist, and B-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the girls uniform with green hair clips and striped green stockings. This girl is Ruruko Nimura, another one of Sona's Pawns.

Finally the last one to come in was a beautiful young woman with fair skin, long scarlet red hair, brown eyes, a slender yet voluptuous figure, wide hips a plump ass, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore the girls uniform though instead of the regular dress shoes she wore combat boots. This young woman is Erza Scarlet, Sona's Pawn and unofficial third Knight since Erza always liked to use **Promotion** to promote into a Knight.

Hideyoshi noticed that Loup, Sona's other Rook, wasn't here but since he was a college student that would make sense. "Hey guys, I'm back." said Hideyoshi with a smile. He quickly had to dodge a punch to the head from Erza and the follow up kick.

"YOU IDIOT, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE ALL WERE ABOUT YOU? DON'T JUST DISAPPEAR ON US LIKE THAT!" screamed Erza as she continued to try and hit him but he just kept dodging her attacks before catching one of her punches and pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Erza, I won't run off like that again without telling you guys where I am." said Hideyoshi. Erza did nothing at first but then hugged her crush back. Yes Erza too had a crush on Hideyoshi as did Momo and Reya.

Sona gave a soft smile at the scene in front of her, she knew that Hideyoshi and Erza were close since it was Hideyoshi that found her and brought her into the Peerage. Erza was also the one that requested training from Hideyoshi the most. She then frowned a bit when she thought about something, she wasn't a fool as she had long ago noticed that Erza, Tsubaki, Bennia, Momo, and Reya had developed crushes on Hideyoshi and the only reason they didn't act on their feelings was because they knew she liked Hideyoshi and was waiting for her to tell him her feelings. This made her feel bad because they had no idea that she and Hideyoshi were secretly engaged, she knew that her Peerage wouldn't tell anyone about their relationship but she was scared of the elders finding out before Hideyoshi was made a High Class Devil. Now though Sona has decided to finally at least tell her Peerage.

"Hide." said Sona getting Hideyoshi's attention after he finally broke his hug with Erza. "It's time we told them." said Sona with a serious voice.

"Are you sure?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yes, I'm sure." said Sona.

"Um….tell us what?" asked Saji.

"Well you see first I would like to apologize to Tsubaki, Momo, Reya, Bennia, and Erza. The 5 of you have had feelings for Hideyoshi for a while now and have been holding back on expressing them because of me and for that I'm truly sorry." said Sona. The 5 girls mentioned blushed deeply at having their feelings for Hideyoshi so openly talked about but they were a bit excited as they figured Sona was finally going to tell Hideyoshi about her own feelings. "As you all know I'm a Pure-Blooded Devil and the heiress of the Sitri Clan, because of this the Elders and Devil society in general have a lot of expectations of me. One of these expectations include bearing powerful children that will continue my family line and the Devil race. These expectations mean that I at least need to marry another High Class Devil, or as the Elders would prefer a Pure-Blooded Devil, Hideyoshi is well on his way to becoming a High Class Devil but it hasn't been made official yet. With that in mind I ask that all of you keep what I'm about to tell you a secret for the time being; I don't want the 5 girls I've mentioned to have to hold back on expressing their feelings anymore just because I'm being scared and selfish." said Sona.

Everyone looked at Sona intensely as she raised up her left hand which shimmered for a bit before it stopped and sitting there on Sona's left ring finger was a ring with a gold band, a large 4 carrot galaxy cut diamond, and on either side of the diamond were 2 sapphire gems. "I'm telling you all now that Hide-kun and I are engaged." said Sona with a small smile.

Everyone's jaw dropped at this bit of information, well except for Saji who turned completely white, fell to his knees, and started to cry. A few moments later they finally came out of their shock and ran to Sona and started congratulating her on her engagement. Hideyoshi simply stayed where he was and chuckled lightly at everyone's reaction, though he was slightly surprised that so many girls within the Peerage had a thing for him. After awhile everyone calmed down and went on with the rest of their day, though the girls that Sona had mentioned acted a lot more affectionate with Hideyoshi.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Hideyoshi was currently standing outside of the only abandoned church, or only church pireod, in Kuoh. Now that he was paying attention to it he could clearly sense the presence of a bunch of Fallen Angels inside. Hideyoshi kicked the doors in and walked inside, he was immediately met with light spears being pointed at him. "I sure hope all of you have made peace with dying if you've decided to point your weapons at me." said Hideyoshi.

Just then three blurs raced to the front of the group and bowed on one knee to Hideyoshi. "Hideyoshi-sama, we weren't expecting to see you so soon but we are happy to see you." said the three in unison. The blurs turned out to be three female Fallen Angels, the first one was rather short with fair skin, bright blue eyes, blonde hair, a petite build, a tight ass, and B-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a gothic lolita maid outfit with white thigh high socks, black shoes, and a black and white maid headpieace on her head. This woman is Mittelt.

Next was a rather tall woman with fair skin, long navy blue hair, bright yellow eyes, a voluptuous figure, long legs, thick thighs, a round ass, and DD-cup breasts. For clothes she wore a maroon colored secretary outfit with a very short skirt, a top that showed a lot of her cleavage and barely held her breasts, and black heels. This woman is Kalawarner.

Finally the last woman was very beautiful with fair skin, long black hair, violet eyes, a slender build, wide hips, a plump ass, and D-cup breasts. You couldn't even call what she was wearing clothes, she had on thigh high black heeled boots, a black thong, black straps covering her nipples and holding her breasts, shoulder length black gloves, and a single spiked black paldron on her right shoulder. This Woman is Raynare.

"Hello Mittelt, Kalawarner, Raynare, either of the three of you care to explain why all of your men are pointing their weapons at me?" asked Hideyoshi.

Upon hearing this the 3 quickly turned around and saw that their men really were pointing their weapons at Hideyoshi still. "YOU FUCKING MORONS, PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN AND BOW BEFORE HIDE-SAMA!" yelled Mittelt. Her face was bright red with rage at the gall her men had to dare point their weapons at her Hide-sama.

"Girls, it was Kokabiel that told you not to tell me you were here wasn't it?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Um….yes it was, he said that there was a boy here that was about to lose control of his powerful Sacred Gear and that it was best not to bother you while you were doing something important." said Raynare.

"I see, ladies this is why I told you not to talk to that man. The reason he has you here is not good and these men you brought with you are traitors to the Grigori." said Hideyoshi. The girls moved to Hideyoshi's side without question and prepared to kill these traitors.

"We aren't the traitors here, you 4 are the traitors and Kokabiel-sama will take us to the top of the food chain!" said one random Fallen Angels before he suddenly took a violet light spear to the face and died.

"Man you guys are stupid, Kokabiel is a war crazy moron and will most likely leave you guys to die while he enjoys fighting in the new Great War he wants to start. Now though it's too late to realize your mistakes because now you face me and I'll enjoy your screams of pain as I kill you." said Hideyoshi.

"Hide-sama, please allow us to fight beside you in order to make up for our mistake." said Kalawarner with the other 2 nodding in agreement.

"Very well, release your wings and show me your power!" said Hideyoshi. The girls did as he said and released their wings showing that each of them had 6, they used to only have 2 but thanks to training with Hideyoshi they grew in power, it was due to this that they became so devoted to Hideyoshi. Hideyoshi also released his wings showing all 8 of them, the girls were in awe of his power while all of the traitors and rouge exorcists were in fear. "Now, KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Hideyoshi before all four of them charged the group of traitors.

What happened next was a one sided slaughter, the traitors thought they could win simply because they had the numbers advantage but the overwhelming combined power of Hideyoshi, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare proved to be too much for them. The traitors were shown no mercy and they weren't allowed to die quickly, the girls had taken much from training with Hideyoshi, enjoying the cries of pain from their enemies was just one of them. Once the slaughter was over the girls and Hideyoshi walked out of the church without a scratch on them.

"Once again we are very sorry if we've caused you any trouble Hide-sama." said Raynare once again.

"It's fine girls as you haven't caused me any trouble. Now I'm taking you back to my house and you're gonna tell me everything, is that understood?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Yes Hide-sama." said all three at once.

* * *

Well guys that's it for this chapter, I hope you liked it. Yeah I'm not letting Issei die before being reincarnated since he would say yes as soon as he was told he could have a harem, though like I've said up top he won't be getting one. This chapter brought in the three Fallen Angel girls, had a little bit of training with Azazel, Hideyoshi talked a bit with his Sacred Gear, and we got to see the gift that Hideyoshi's father left him.

The Fallen is considered a Holy Sword and has some special abilities that I purposely did not show in this chapter, but you should know that there is a reason why the church and Heaven want it so bad.

Updated Harems

Hideyoshi: Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Asia, Fem Vail, Raynare, Mittelt, kalawarner, Grayfia, Ophis, Rossweisse, Mira, Isabela, Tiamat, Seekvaira, Ravel, Siris, Yasaka, Xuelan, Reya, Bennia, Momo, Aika, Penemue, Xenovia, Erza, His female Peerage members.

Issei: OC, Irina

Sona's Peerage

Queen: Hideyoshi

Bishop: Tsubaki, Momo

Rook: Tsubasa, Loup

Knight: Tomoe, Bennia

Pawn: Saji (4), Ruruko, Reya, Erza, ?

Hideyoshi's Peerage

King: Hideyoshi

Queen: ?

Bishop: ?, ?

Rook: ?, ?

Knight: ?, ?

Pawn: ?, ?, ?, ?, ?, ?

Well that's it for now everyone remember to Fav., Follow, and Review and as always Listen for when the Dragon Roars!

Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Years to everyone!


End file.
